Kat
(Possible Lover) (Ex-Lover) |former aff1 = The Order |game1 = DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil |game2 = DmC: Devil May Cry |game3 = DmC: Devil May Cry: Vergil's Downfall |actor1 = Sage Mears |model1 = Sage Mears |former affiliation = The Order |appearance = DmC: Devil May Cry DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil |actor = Sage Mears |modeled after = Sage Mears }} Kat is an important member of in DmC: Devil May Cry and serves as 's guide for much of the game. Although human, Kat is a medium; a psychic ability to see into Limbo as well as project her astral form into that side-dimension, and is also familiar with several Wiccan spells, making her a practicing witch. Personality Kat has a sweet, innocent nature, and is willing to risk her life in pursuit of the Order's goals. Kat has strong feelings for Vergil, possibly explaining her zealousness for the Order, yet curiously, she chooses to protect Dante over Vergil before Mundus. Vergil and Kat briefly fell in love, but Vergil wiped their memories in order to protect the two of them from what he perceived as a weakness. Some believe her loyalty to Vergil stems from the remnants of that love, although it is possible its roots lie more with her personal conflicts with the demons. Although she is not Dante's love interest, Kat does help him connect with emotions deeper than his initial rush of vengeance and bitterness, learning humility and compassion much in the same way the classic Dante did with the aid of Lady.Joystiq.com Vergil's Leading Role in DmC: Devil May Cry Through Kat, Dante sees the plight and struggles of humanity and learns that his personal problems pale in comparison. Appearance Kat is a girl with a pale complexion and grey-green eyes. She wears a blue hoodie with an orange body, which she keeps up over her head while on missions, hiding her short brown hair. She has three necklaces, the longest having a silver pendant, and wears denim short-shorts, along with thick, knee-high socks and brown boots. She has a stencil tube slung over her back, used in her tagging with spray paint that hangs off of her waist. She has several mystic-designed tattoos on her arms and forehead. Story When Kat was young, she was orphaned for an unknown reason. She was considered crazy for seeing demons and was put on drugs. Kat was told they would make her better, but she was really kept weak and docile. Later on, she discovered that her foster father was a demon who physically abused her daily, resulting in her to escape into Limbo where heard her cries for help. With his guidance, Kat then killed her father and began working under Vergil (though this was changed slightly in the Chronicles of Vergil). Through him, Kat learned demonology and occultism and becomes able to cast ancient Wiccan spells, mostly through the use of her special spray paint. With these, she also learned to focus her mind on something constructive, rather than the “nightmares” of her past. Sometime later, Kat is sent to the pier by Vergil to find Dante, who unknowingly allowed a Hunter to follow him. She bangs on his trailer and wakes him, warning him of the danger he’s in. But she is too late as the Hunter emerges from the water and drags Dante into Limbo. After the fights off several demons, Kat appears before him again but he holds her by gunpoint. She quickly explains that she’s a psychic and can see him, even though she’s in the real world and he’s in Limbo. She offers him help, but Dante declines and says that he doesn’t need it. But Kat warns him that he should not fight the Hunter. She then leads him to a nearby rift, where he can get out of Limbo. But when the Hunter reemerges and blocks Dante’s path, Kat throws a Wiccan-charmed bottle at its face and exposes its weak spots, allowing Dante to fight and kill the Hunter. After he returns to the real world, Kat finds him leaving the pier and drives up to him, saying that her boss knows him and wants to meet him. Although Dante initially says no, he eventually complies and she drives him into Limbo City. Kat then tells him that she’s a member of The Order, and the masked man on the news is her boss. Bringing Dante to the well-hidden entrance, Kat explains to him the purpose of the Order is mankind’s last defense against demons. She then brings him to Vergil, who tries to persuade him to join their cause. When Dante refuses, Vergil asks for a chance to at least show him the truth of his past. Kat accompanies them to the Paradise mansion and opens a gateway for Dante to go inside Limbo and find the secrets of his past. When he leaves, Kat wonders if he will join as he doesn’t seem convinced. But Vergil reassures her, saying that Dante is just raw like she was before. Later on, as Dante returns, he confirms with Vergil that they are twin brothers. Seeing that he has become convinced, Kat leaves with them. While the brothers converse about their parents and Mundus, Dante is spotted by a Looker and dragged into Limbo. Quickly brought in by Vergil, Kat creates a gateway for Dante to escape, although he has a hard time with Limbo’s obstacles. When he returns safely, they go back to the Order’s hideout. There, Vergil explains how Mundus rules over humans and how he plans on taking the demon king down. Kat then travels with Dante to the Virility Factory, but things go wrong as a demonic camera spots and drags Dante into Limbo. They soon discover that there are more cameras throughout the city, and the dimension itself is trying to trap and kill Dante. Kat says that it’s best for them to avoid the cameras, but Dante manages to take them out one by one. Having to briefly leave him to escape from the cops, Kat finds him at Saint Agares’s Church. She quickly informs him that she’s prepared a gateway on the glass window. But when Limbo erupts with chaos, she yells for him to run. Much to her relief, Dante makes it safely out, but shatters the windows and severely damages the church. Reaching the Virility Factory, Kat reveals to Dante that she’s been to the facility before as a child, sensing the presence of the succubus. As The Order believes that she’s the secret ingredient that keeps humans weak, Kat tells Dante that he must find and kill the succubus in Limbo. Reaching the storage room, she opens a gateway and instructs him to head back to the mixing room. When they reunite, they head for the air duct where Succubus dwells. Telling Dante that he has to go alone, Kat uses her spheroid device to help him get to the bottom of the tunnel safely. After Dante kills the succubus, they set their sights on the Raptor News Network. As she drives to meet up with Vergil, Kat opens up to Dante and reveals her nightmares. She then asks if he’s sticking with her and Vergil to the end, and he promises that he will. On a downtown bridge, Kat and Vergil explain to Dante that to take out the monitoring network, he must infiltrate the news tower in Limbo and kill Bob Barbas. As she cannot follow him into the upside-down dimension, Kat warns Dante that they don’t know much of Bob’s powers as a demon. But he assures her that he’ll be alright, dropping through her glyph and falling into Limbo below. While Dante defeats Bob, The Order’s headquarters are suddenly invaded by SWAT teams. Frightened and confused by the chaos, Kat hides from the officers while casting glyphs to fend off the demons that are attacking from Limbo. When Dante saves her, they head for the Octagon room to find Vergil. Although she avoids SWAT members with Dante’s help, Kat is unable to save her friends as they are mercilessly shot down and killed. As they find Vergil, Kat helps him activate the self-destruct of the facility while a reluctant Dante protects them from the numerous waves of demons. Once they finish, SWAT has almost broken through the door. Kat and Vergil tell Dante that she cannot escape in the real world. As Vergil takes his leaves, Dante tells Kat to kneel down with her hands up and don’t fight back. He tells her to hold on and promises her that he’ll be back for her. As SWAT finally breaks through, Kat is shot in her left shoulder and brutally beaten by two officers. Unconscious, she is dragged away by her legs as Dante escapes with Vergil and the hideout is destroyed. After Kat is mercilessly tortured, Mundus sends a video message to Vergil, demanding a trade for Dante’s life in exchange for hers. But Dante kidnaps Lilith and makes a counter-proposal to the demon king: the trade of Kat’s life for the life of his child. When Mundus accepts with no other choice, he has a SWAT team bring Kat to the docks for the trade. Tossed out of the truck, she slowly pushes herself up and limps over to Dante and Vergil while Lilith makes her way to the officers. The trade goes well until Vergil kills Lilith and her child, resulting in a gunfire battle. Kat is saved by Dante as Vergil shoots down the SWAT team. But when they are pulled into Limbo by Mundus, Kat and Vergil are endangered as huge debris constantly blocks their car’s path. They are saved by Dante as he moves the debris out of the way and helps them escape from Limbo. When they go back to the safe house, Kat draws out a map of Silver Sacks Tower, showing Dante and Vergil the layout of the facility. Kat informs them that Mundus has become weak since his last outburst, thus they now have the chance to defeat him. She then lays out a plan to infiltrate the tower, which pays off as the brothers draw Mundus away from the Hell Gate and kills him, defeating the demon king in his true form. Kat reunites with the brothers at the old playground as they look upon Limbo City, as the demonic realm has been merged with the real world with Mundus’ death. It is then that Vergil reveals his true objectives of ruling mankind. Kat and Dante are confused as Vergil continues on, explaining his beliefs that humans are weak and needed to be saved by them, the Nephilim. He even disregards Kat’s help in defeating Mundus, saying that she was just useful. Shattered, Kat can only watch from the sides as the brothers begin to battle each other. In the end, Dante wins the fight and stabs Vergil in the chest, pinning him down and driving Rebellion even more. Seeing Dante’s demonic face, Kat pleads for him not to kill Vergil, for her. His rage left him, Dante obliges her request and sheathes his sword. Then they watch as Vergil takes his leaves to another dimensional realm. As Dante ponders who he is, Kat places a consoling hand on his cheek and tells him that he is himself, nothing more and nothing less. Powers & Abilities Kat is described as a spirit medium, with the ability to see and hear Limbo, able to interact with Dante wherever he may be. Powers ''Astral Projection:'' Kat is able to traverse Limbo in spirit form, leaving her body behind. She can not voluntarily project, only during so under intense psychosomatic trauma. ''Limbo perception:'' Kat is able to perceive and even interact with Limbo at any given time. While peering into Limbo, she is affected by things happening there. She also does not appear as a reflective shade as the others do when seen from within Limbo, and instead appears as an incorporeal version of herself. Abilities ''Spellcasting:'' Kat uses Wiccan recipes to cast spells for various effects. *''Rift opening:'' Kat is able to open portals using sigils and spray paint. *''Limbo manipulation:'' Using certain spells, Kat can manipulate Limbo. She can also mark objects so that they can be manipulated from Limbo. Arsenal ''Spray paint:'' Due to the time it takes to prepare spells, Kat seals them in spray cans to use later. She keeps them holstered around her waist. ''Egg-timer:'' Using an egg-timer as a component for a spell, Kat is able to change the orientation of Limbo until the timer runs out. ''Stencils:'' Kat carries stencils of sigils so she can quickly lay down spells. ''Molotov cocktail:'' Kat can make a special molotov cocktail to take away the Hunter's bulletproofing. Etymology Kat's name is short for Katherine and is also the name of St. Catherine of Alexandria, a Christian martyr who converted thousands to Christianity and became a Christian at the age of 14 (much like how Kat became a member of the Order at an early age). Her final attempt was during a visit to see the Roman emperor Maxentius when she attempted to convert him to Christianity, even converting several pagan debaters in the process. A furious Maxentius then ordered Catherine to be executed on a spiked breaking wheel. However, the wheel was miraculously destroyed and Maxentius beheaded her. After death, her remains were carried by angels to Mt. Sinai. Appearances in Other Media ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Kat appears as a supporting minion in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Quotes Trivia *The star tattoo on Kat's forehead is also in the same location as the Third Eye, or Ajna, the brow chakra in dharmic traditions, responsible for spiritual consciousness and clarity of intuition. This plays into how Kat can see into the Limbo dimension, and otherwise see spirits, as a Medium. References de:Kat es:Kat Category:Female Category:Humans Category:DmC: Devil May Cry characters